Unwanted Illness
by FireCacodemon
Summary: After completing his mission, Hei falls badly ill. Vomiting, dizzy spells along with refusing to eat and a terrible cough has put Hei out of action until he's better. Amber takes it on herself to take care of Hei until he's better, even if he doesn't trust her.
1. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome to Unwanted Illness.

Hei: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Amber: Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Unwanted Illness

Summary: After completing his mission, Hei falls badly ill. Vomiting, dizzy spells along with refusing to eat and a terrible cough has put Hei out of action until he's better. Amber takes it on herself to take care of Hei until he's better, even if he doesn't trust her.

Rating: T rating.

Chapter 1

"Li...I know you're in there, open the door," Amber said as she gently knocks on Hei's door. She waited a little while before she heard something disturbing coming from the other side. She waited a little while longer before she heard the toilet flush. She could hear Hei dragging his feet on the other side of the door, slowly advancing towards the front door Amber was waiting at. She heard the door unlock before the door slowly opened.

"Amber?" He asked confused. Amber's eyes widened in shock, he was perfectly fine yesterday, and she made sure of that. Now, his eyes were darker than usual, his colour was off and he looked paler than usual, there were bags under his eyes...Hei just didn't look healthy.

"What happened to you?" She hesitated to ask.

"After defeating Contagious, he used the last of his contractor ability to make me ill," Hei started to explain before he quickly ran off towards the bathroom again. Amber carefully stepped inside and shut the door behind her; she quickly went to Hei's side after hearing him throwing up in the toilet. She knelt down beside her friend and gently rubbed his back, hoping it'll help. He only lunged forward after more vomit come up his system and into the toilet.

"Feeling a little better?" She questioned the ill contractor.

"It...Burns..." Hei tried to say before he started to violently cough. Amber gently got up and went to go get him a glass of water to try and help him. Hei violently grabbed hold of her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"I'm going to try and help you, let me go Hei..." Amber told him softly. Hei let go of her after a minute of silence. Mao hopped onto the table top counter to see what was going on. He hasn't heard anything from Hei for a little bit and he didn't arrive at the meeting place like normal.

"Amber?" Mao asked confused seeing her sitting down next to Hei near the toilet. Hei looked behind him at the feline companion before he quickly returned back to looking at the toilet before vomiting violently. Amber gently rubbed Hei's back, waiting for him to finish before Hei reached his pale hand up and flushed the toilet, watching everything enter the sewers.

"Kitty," Amber smiled at Mao before he sighed.

"Hei, what happened?" Mao asked as he carefully walked over towards his team member.

"The contractor...Used his ability...at the last minute before...I killed him," Hei managed to cough out before Amber gently started giving him some water, the glass was soon empty. Hei struggled to get to his feet; Amber immediately started helping him stand.

"I'm going to put you to bed, come on," Amber told Hei, he nodded weakly before they made their way over to where his futon was neatly stored. Mao understood what Amber needed to do and tried his best to get the futon ready. It wasn't easy being a cat. Amber giggled slightly seeing Mao trying to help. Hei looked ready to collapse; he probably would have done so if he didn't start violently coughing. Amber gently patted Hei's back to help. Hei's coughing soon started to calm down.

"No wonder you didn't come to the meeting point...Yin didn't say anything," Mao said.

"Sorry..." Hei apologised.

"I'll tell Huang that you couldn't make it. I'll come back to check up on you." Mao turned around and hopped out the window, where he'll find Huang and explain what's going on.

"Okay..." Amber left Hei's side as he started to lean against the wall. Amber managed to get Hei's bed ready for him and gently helped him into it.

"Sweet dreams Hei, I'll be by your side in a minute," Amber told Hei. He nodded before he slowly drifted off to sleep; Amber smiled before she left his side to try to keep his temperature down. She didn't expect Hei to fall prey to the illness that the contractor had given him. She couldn't help but smile from the chance to help look after Hei. Could she hold Hei in her arms? No, she shouldn't take advantage over Hei's current state of weakness. It wasn't fair on him in either way. She couldn't help but melt seeing Hei's peaceful face...for a couple of seconds. Hei started coughing while sleeping. She knelt down to Hei's level and started rubbing Hei's back, the coughing slowly stopped.

"Amber...Bai..." Hei whimpered in his sleep. Amber couldn't help but gently took hold of Hei's hand and gently ran her fingers on Hei's hand.

"I'm here..." Amber told Hei gently. Hei grabbed Amber's arm and dragged her onto him. Amber couldn't help but blush at his action. She had feelings for Hei but she couldn't act on them since Hei thought she betrayed him. Now he was ill...he didn't seem to give a care about anything. She was kind of grateful for that. She gently reached up to Hei's face and gently strokes his cheek hoping to give him slightly satisfaction. She gently nuzzled Hei's neck. There wasn't something she didn't want, the fact that Hei was currently ill and in her care at the moment made things better for her.

Darker Than Black -

Time passed by before Hei slowly opened his eyes, darkness flooded into his room before he realised that Amber was lying next to him. Mao was scratching at the window for a while as it seems, Hei looked back at Amber. Seeing her lying perfectly still by his side, he felt really drained, probably because he hasn't eaten anything. Not that he wanted anything. His stomach which normally growled but it didn't make any sound at the moment. Amber was fast asleep while lying next to him. Hei couldn't help but smile slightly, forgetting the hurt of betrayal at for the time being, he could tell that it was only because of the illness he's caught. Normally he wouldn't have wanted to be near Amber. She was taking her time to look after him...he felt like he should at least behave himself while she was with him.

"We...can run away..." Hei looked at Amber, remembering that's what she said when they were both fighting in Heaven's War. Hei gently shook Amber, trying to wake her up. He was well enough for the time being, he knew that it wouldn't last long but it was a start.

"Syndicate...will chase me..." Hei whispered gently.

"I'll stop them," Amber said as she stirred awake. Hei gently leaned over her, to get a better look at her. She hadn't used her powers for a while so she looked to be 17 years old. Amber opened her eyes and shot upwards, head banging with Hei who instantly moved away from Amber, clutching his forehead where Amber collided. Amber reacted the same way that Hei did.

"Ow ow ow..." Amber whined only to hear Hei grunt in pain opposite her.

"How hard it your head?" Hei growled before his vision started spinning. Amber noticed as she quickly went by Hei's side.

"Are you okay?" She questioned him.

"Everything's...spinning..." Hei complained. He soon felt Amber's hand on his shoulders, 'holding' him in place if he was about to fall. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking after you, don't worry. I'll take good care of you," Amber smiled.

"Amber..."

"You might be hungry, come on. I'll cook for you," Amber smiled before she gently led Hei over to a nearby wall, hoping to leave him leaning against the wall while she went to go and get dinner ready for him.

"I'm...not hungry," Hei said. Amber froze. She knew that Hei had a big apatite after the Heaven's Gate war, since Bai disappeared. Amber thought that it was just the illness...but could it be that he only eats once Hei's used his contractor ability? She shook her head.

"Come on, just a small thing then. I'll let you go after that."

"No...I don't want to eat anything..."

"Come on...please?"

"No," Hei replied blankly. Amber shook her head and went into Hei's kitchen and started to find something for Hei to eat, even if he said he wasn't hungry, she still needed to feed him. It'll benefit him more than her. She made sure to keep an eye on Hei out of the corner of her eye. If something were to happen, she'll know.

"I'm going to give you some paracetamol as well, hopefully that'll calm you down a bit as well," Amber said Hei nodded slightly.

"Thanks," Hei said before he started to drift off to sleep. Amber was a little concerned from the fact that Hei wasn't eating and his stomach didn't growl like she loved it. It remained quiet like it was fine for the time being. Hei must be hungry but his stomach didn't act like he was hungry. Amber got up before Hei jolted awake and shot up, causing a wave of pain to wash over him. Hei growled in frustration. Amber turned to look at him before she saw him vomit again; she dropped what she was holding (if anything) and sprinted back to Hei's side, gently rubbing his back.

"I can see why you don't want to eat," Amber sounded hurt. Hei just glared at her, not in the mood for her.

"Just...go home Amber," Hei groaned. Amber couldn't help but giggle. Hei wasn't funny but to Amber, he just made her laugh. It was something she liked about Hei, he may be all serious to others, but there was just something about him to her that made her smile. Hei probably scared the rest of the people around him who got too close to him.

"Na," she giggled.

"The stars..." Hei whispered.

"The real stars are still shining brightly, waiting for you to find them again," Amber told him as she gently stoked Hei's face.

"Contractors?"

"Still here and there, still filling up the sake sky," Amber told him.

"His star...fell, didn't it?"

"Yes, his star fell. You don't have anything to worry about," Amber smiled.

"Last attempt to kill me...make me ill," Hei chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, but he won't succeed. Not while I'm here," Amber smiled.

Darker Than Black – Recover with Amber

Amber had stayed over Hei's place to make sure that he was constantly watched, if anything else cropped up, she would be there to calm him or give him medication, be support and other things. Hei was only getting worse but Amber expected that. Things have to get worse before things will get better. Amber couldn't help but keep stroking Hei's black hair. She really loved the way that Hei looked after it, it was always soft and fluffy; a delight to touch. Hei was currently sleeping like a log; his breathing was as relaxed as possible, if changed as Hei started coughing. Amber gently rubbed his back before there was a knock on the door. Amber froze; unsure on what she was to do. Hei was currently sleeping.

"Com...ming," Hei said as he tried to get up on his feet. Amber couldn't help but watch Hei. He opened the door, he looked like hell at the moment but...it couldn't really be helped.

"Li? You look really ill," Misaki commented. Amber froze, she was a known contractor. If Misaki entered the apartment and saw her, she might have realised who Hei is.

"I am...sorry," Hei slipped into his 'Li' character as he apologised.

"Are you alone?"

"No, I have a friend with me," Hei said with a smile on his face.

"I still feel I should help."

"Kirihara, it's fine...my friend's been ta-" Hei soon entered a coughing fit. Amber soon appeared by Hei's side, patting his back. Misaki's eyes widened. Amber was with Li? She's a contractor and Li was normal.

"Easy there Li, you should be back in bed," Amber told him gently. She didn't dare revile his true identity to Misaki, no. That'll get Hei killed.

"What are you doing here February?" Misaki asked Amber. Amber looked at the police woman in front of Hei before Hei slowly stopped coughing.

"Amber...can I get some water?" Hei asked innocently as Li.

"Taking care of Li, I found him unconscious and took it on myself to look after him until he's better," Amber partially lied to Misaki.

"I don't believe you."

"I can travel to the past and glimpse in the future, it isn't like I can kill him or whatnot."

"You're still...one of them," Misaki couldn't revile the existence of contractors to Li. She wasn't going to bring Li into a world of chaos with Contractors.

"Water?" Hei asked Amber. She nodded and left to get Hei some water, he sounded like he needed it. She quickly left Misaki with Hei to get him some water.

"How did you two become friends?" Misaki asked Hei.

"Since she's been looking after me...I guess, we became friends from then?" Hei explained.

"Just, be careful around her," Misaki told Hei. Amber came back and handed Hei the glass of water. Hei gently took the glass from Amber.

"Thanks," Hei smiled as he slowly started to drink. All sound stopped while Hei was drinking, making him really uncomfortable.

"I'm...going to get some more sleep..." Hei said after a while. Amber smiled innocently as Hei gently pushed past her. Misaki could tell that Amber really enjoyed being in Li's company. She wasn't even sure of the connection between the two of them. There was something which caused her to think that they know each other from the past...but that isn't possible. Misaki couldn't help but to worry about Li's health if he was being looked after by a contractor. Why did it benefit Amber?

"Li, you don't mind if I ask a worker of mine to help look after you?" Misaki asked Hei. Hei looked at Misaki confused. He knew that he couldn't reject her or something might be fishy. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sure, the more help I get the quicker I recover," Hei said. Amber had to admit, Hei could play a human better than most contractors. Amber had worked with enough contractors to notice things that others didn't see. She also had the advantage of working with Hei before he became a contractor. She knew what he was like when he was human, not just him as a contractor. Misaki nodded with a smile on her face.

"His name is Jack," she told Hei. Amber noticed how Hei's aura changed, did Hei already know Jack or was it something else?

"Jack huh? Okay, now I really need to get some sleep."

"Of course, I'll come over to check on you in two days time," Misaki told Hei before she went to leave.

"Hopefully I'll be better by then," Hei said, Misaki nodded before Hei sut the door.

"Jack?" Amber asked confused.

"I think that's November 11's fake name..." Hei said before he walked over to his bed and gently bend down to sit. Amber watched him, worry in her eyes. There was something Hei wasn't telling her. Something she needed to know. Mao hopped back into the room. "What do you want Mao?" Hei practically growled at the feline.

"Before, you told me contractors don't get allergies?" Mao asked Hei.

"This isn't an allergy..." Hei said, feeling the energy suddenly leave him, Amber noticed and gently lay Hei down from his sitting position and threw a blanket over him. Hei was soon asleep. Mao looked at Amber.

"What was Hei going to say before he drifted off?"

"I think Hei was going to say that this is an infection, not an allergy issue. It's true that contractors don't get allergies but that doesn't stop us from falling ill by a natural cause," Amber smiled.

"Oh, I was getting worried there, wondered if I was going to get ill," Mao smiled.

"Cats have their own issues."

"What!" Mao exclaimed.

"Well, you can get an infection in the nose, throat and sinuses. Meaning you might get a upper respiratory infection," Amber told Mao.

"Then that means...?"

"The vet," Mao sounded scared.

"Don't worry Mao, Hei won't take you unless there's something really wrong," Amber smiled at Mao; he seemed to have calmed down from what she just said. Mao was taking care of himself so that hopefully won't happen.

"So contractors can still fall ill?" Mao asked while he watched Hei sleep.

"This was by a contractor...so I'm guessing he can make anyone ill, contractor or not."

"I guess so, still, even when ill, Hei's still valuable," Amber said as she gently stroked Hei's face. She knew that Hei wouldn't be dreaming, contractors lost the ability to dream like humans did. Something she wanted to do but then sleep didn't often come to her. She was a little jealous of Hei from the fact that he can sleep at this rate...although it wasn't because he wanted to. Being ill often drained the body of energy to fight off the infection Hei's got. Amber gently got up and went to prepare some soup. Hei was going to need something to eat when he woke up.

"There's no denying that. Hei's got one of the most dangerous abilities out there," Mao said as he looked at the window.

"You should go, I'll take care of him," Amber smiled. Mao nodded and fled the room. Tomorrow was going to be interesting if Jack was going to come here and look after Hei as well, much on Misaki's part more than Hei's part. Amber smiled; this was going to be very interesting. She knew that she was going to have a lot of fun with both Hei and Jack.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Hei: Hope you enjoyed the starting chapter.

Amber: Please review on anything you though.

Hei: We'll see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Welcome to another chapter of Unwanted Illness.

Amber: Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Hei: Unwanted Illness written by FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy readers. ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

Hei slowly opened his midnight eyes, the sunlight was shining into the room slightly, and the curtains were slightly ajar from each other. Amber had pulled up a spot next to Hei and fallen asleep; her blond hair covered her face and stuck to her lips. Her soft breathing could be heard and her chest moved up and down as she breathed. Hei smiled slightly seeing how peaceful she was while she was sleeping. Looking down Amber's body, he noticed that Amber didn't have anything to keep her warm, looking down at him; the blanket was tucked under him so that it wouldn't fall off him if he struggled to sleep or his mind was restful. Gently removing the blankets off him and gently wrapped them around Amber.

"I'm sorry...you're stuck...looking after me," Hei told her as he gently lifted himself from the ground, using the closest wall for support. His body was drained from lack of food. Hei was going to have to fix that, the fact that his stomach hasn't growled in a while made him concerned, Amber too. So far, everything was fine at the moment. No headaches, no vomiting, no dizzy spells...no nothing. Hei dragged himself over towards his kitchen, trying his best to stay quiet and not to cause any noise as he dragged himself. His mind flashed up alarm bells as a knock on the door occurred. Amber stirred. Forgetting his job on getting food, Hei made his way slowly towards the apartment door.

Upon opening the door, Hei's eyes fell upon Jack's face. His blond hair was all neat and tidy on his head; his light blue eyes were fixed on Hei's eyes. Jack wore his usual white blazer and trousers, black polished shoes with the purple shirt and pink tie. Hei realised that this was November 11 but he couldn't really do anything about it otherwise 'Jack' would figure out that Hei was Li and he'll tell Kirihara. There wasn't anything he could do but to play it safe and play as Li, keeping his bubbling pool of hatred under control for killing Havoc that night. He's still nowhere near closer to finding out what happened with his beloved sister.

"Hello, are you Li Shengshun?" Jack asked Hei. Hei nodded slipping into Li's skin.

"Yeah, that's me? Are you Jack Simon?" Hei asked confused. _No, it is November 11!_ Hei's mind growled at him. Hei ignored showing any signs of what his mind was growling at him.

"Why yes. I'm Jack Simon; I'll be here to look after you."

"Please, keep quiet...Amber's still sleeping," Hei said. He could feel a headache forming the more he talked to November 11. It looked like November 11 could see that and gently put his hand on Hei's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like you need to get some rest," November 11 told Hei sweetly. Hei nodded before Jack gently pushed him further inside and closed the door. His eyes fell on Amber, Misaki had told him that Li's connection to Amber was a mystery but they couldn't do anything like they would normally until Li was out of the picture. A sneeze soon snapped his thoughts off Amber and onto Li, the ill student who needs to get better as quick as possible. "Bless you."

"Thanks," Hei mentioned before he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose into it, it wasn't quiet. Amber jolted awake after hearing Hei blow his nose. Amber looked down at the blankets on herself before she looked at Hei.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Amber apologised.

"You need sleep though, everyone needs sleep," Hei smiled innocently at Amber.

"Hello Amber, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're free to go though, I'll take over from here," November 11 said as he held his hand out for Amber to shake. She frowned slightly but still shook November 11's hand.

"I'm looking after Li but I could use some help," Amber smiled innocently. The way that November 11 scanned Amber to see if she was plotting something caused him to worry. Contractors were rational creatures so Li has something Amber wanted. November 11's mind started working as tried to figure out what was going through Amber's mind.

"I'll aid as much as I can," November 11 spoke gently to her.

"I'll be right back," Hei muttered as he sprinted towards the bathroom. Amber and November 11 watched, they didn't need to guess what Hei was about to do. The worried look on Amber's face explained everything to November 11.

"If he doesn't stop vomiting...his throat is only going to get worse," Amber said, tears started to form in her amber eyes. November 11 nodded in agreement.

"Has Li eaten anything in a while?"

"No, that's causing more concern...Li's a compulsive eater or something, his stomach is never satisfied no matter how much Li eats," Amber smiled at the thought. Back in Heaven's war when they were in a team, Hei always had the scraps which remained, his stomach wasn't satisfied then. The gentle flush of the toilet indicated that Hei had finished vomiting. Amber ran towards the room and gently helped Hei off the ground; November 11 looked towards the kitchen, thinking about whipping up something for the poor student. Must be such a pain to be this ill but it could have been possible that the student was just another victim of Plague. Plague was a contractor who infects people with a disease, it could range from anything, and if he had contact with Li then it'll explain the illness.

Amber gently brought Hei into the room, noticing the fact that Hei was getting thinner from the illness. Hei was thin enough as it was but this was getting dangerous. The condition that his throat was in, anything could cause more pain for him. No, Hei needed food. It was important for his body that she provided the energy that his body needed to fight off the infection as well as keep Hei in a healthy state.

"Amber...I dreamt last night..." Hei breathed out, she looked at Hei. A small smile was on his face.

"What happened?" Amber asked as she gently sat down with Hei by her side, leaning on the wall for support. November 11 turns his attention towards Li and Amber, looking up from a cookery book he located in the kitchen.

"It was dark...but then I saw a white mask...with a painted on smile, black eyes...the right eye had a purple bolt of lightning down. He was funny," Hei told Amber. Both Amber and November 11 froze.

"In your dream you saw the Black Reaper?" November 11 asked carefully, not wanting to cause Li panic. Hei nodded his head.

"Is he dangerous?" Hei asked in a slight panic.

"If you don't have anything he wants, you'll be fine," Amber told Hei, knowing that Hei was the Black Reaper and didn't need to worry about him.

"Okay," Hei calmed down.

"You'll be fine," Amber smiled. November 11 wasn't too sure he liked that fact that BK-201 was turning up in Li's dreams. That wasn't a good sign, seeing how the Black Reaper is shrouded by mystery and death...with Li in the picture, that wasn't good. Misaki wouldn't be happy that Li was killed by the Black Reaper. It wouldn't be rational to kill this innocent student anyway...why would it? He's a student interested in cooking.

"You do have a lot of cook books...you know that right?" November 11 asked Li. Hei looked at November 11, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I love food...and the stars," Hei told him gently, pointing over towards the telescope he acquired through one of his missions. He treasured it greatly from his friend. Sure he was a contractor and killed a lot of people to get a meteor shard but Hei related to him in some form. Something he didn't do with other contractors.

"Stars huh? Interested in astronomy?" November 11 asked. Hei nodded.

"Ever since I was little, the stars fascinated me...even with these fake stars...some shine more brightly than others."

"I've noticed that too..."

"And then there are some stars which fall...I always make a wish on them," Hei said.

"Do you have a lot of wishes?" Amber asked Hei gently.

"It's the same wish every time, the safety of my family back in China." Amber looked at Hei. The fact that it was a simple wish...with a complicated thing, his sister was all he had left...he left home to fight in Heaven's war, losing his sister.

"I'm sure she's doing the same for you Li," November 11 smiled. Amber was the only one who knew the truth...but she couldn't say it. Hei needed to find out on his own. He's been trying for so long, but would he be ready to see the truth? The fact that Bai can't be reached...but Hei kept trying. Working the hardest he could on the belief that they could help him find Bai. The Syndicate kept close tabs on Hei so that he followed their every order, one single slip and that was it. Hei would get punished...Huang's punishments were nothing to what the Syndicate could possibly do.

"I bet she is," Hei's voice was faint. November 11 couldn't help but feel sorry for Li; he didn't care about what happened to himself away from home. His main concern is his sister; Li must be a really great brother if he only cared for his sister instead of himself.

"When you were little, did you have those night lights which projected the stars onto the ceiling of your room?" Amber asked with a smile on her face, it sounded childish but it wouldn't have surprised her if he did. Everyone needed a starting point and Hei's night light from when he was little could have sparked his interest.

"Yeah, after finding out what caused it...I often went up to my room when I needed to be alone and made my room as dark as possible...just so I could turn the night light on and observe the stars," Hei replied with a smile on his face. Brining a real smile to Hei was amazing, since Heaven's war...Hei's adopted a fake smile which replaced his real smile. The scent of food drifted into the room as November 11 prepared a meal for Amber, himself and Hei.

Unwanted Illness – Chapter 2

Hei had drifted off to sleep after November 11's meal. They were all leaning against the wall, Hei gently leaning on November 11. Amber gently got up from her place on the floor and headed over to the door.

"Where are you going?" November 11 asked Amber. She looked at the British agent of MI6 before she smiled.

"I'm going to talk to a friend of mine."

"What are you doing here? What does Li have which you want?" November 11 asked Amber gently, doing his best to make sure Li stays asleep.

"We're friends."

"You know what I mean February," November 11 wasn't joking around. Amber wanted something from Li and he was going to find out what.

"Why can't I evolve like BK-201 then?" Amber asked November 11, which stopped him in his tracks. Why does BK-201 feel so common here? Li dreamt of BK-201 and now Amber wants to evolve like BK-201.

"What do you mean by 'evolve like BK-201'?"

"I thought a smart agent like you would have figured it out now?" amber asked with a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

"Contractors don't evolve...none have been recorded to evolve," November 11 told Amber.

"BK-201's an evolving contractor, I'll let you decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Amber said as she opened the door and left. November 11 groaned, he wasn't going to get anywhere with Amber. He couldn't exactly follow her seeing how Li was currently asleep on his shoulder. Amber gave him some of her food but he still looked hungry. Amber did ask him to increase the amount of food he prepared, Li didn't complain but he did show worry for Amber on how much she was giving him.

November 11 couldn't help but look around the room. It was bare, there wasn't really anything in the apartment, it was easy Li had just moved in, Misaki said he's been here for a while...so why not move in a bit more. The emptiness of the apartment seemed to reflect Li in a way. They both don't explain a lot about themselves. Li was probably so much more once he's opened up. Looking over to his shoulder where Li was currently resting his head.

"I've forgotten what it's like to dream..." November 11 sighed.

Unwanted Illness – Chapter 2

_Darkness surrounded Li as he kept walking. He's had a couple of dreams like this before, after Heaven's war and recently with this illness. Other times he didn't dream of anything, he hated the empty feeling like he wasn't sleeping...lying in his futon while he 'slept' was boring. He needed to re-charge his batteries but that was about it, that's all sleep did. Revitalise him for tomorrow's mission. Rather boring to be honest. Li just kept walking. A wire soon wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him backwards. Li fell down to the floor as he felt something jump on him, holding him down. Looking up, the same mask he saw in his last dream. The Black Reaper._

_"You have returned?" Hei asked Li. Li struggled a little to get into a more comfortable position, once there he settled down again._

_"Please don't mistreat me...I'm still feeling terrible," Li complained to the Black Reaper. He didn't lighten up; if he did...then he's going soft. The Black Reaper read his mind and sent a small jolt through Li's body. "HEY!"_

_"I'm not soft," Black Reaper scolded Li._

_"Stop reading my thoughts."_

_"Not my fault we're the same person. Your thoughts are my thoughts too!" Black Reaper yelled at Li. _

_"Doesn't mean you can act on them..." Li growled._

_"Call me soft and I'll deliver you some punishment."_

_"Then...where am I?"_

_"You're in your subconscious...my domain while you're in this state and off duty. It's rather easy to take control over your body when missions fill your mind," Black Reaper explained._

_"So...Hei?"_

_"Basically yes. Black reaper marks us both, seeing how you're the original Black Reaper and I've adopted the title."_

_"You're not the Black Reaper," Li growled._

_"While I'm in your body, I'm also known as the Black Reaper, being called a number gets a little boring."_

_"Why am I here then? I'm currently sleeping."_

_"The mind of a human residing with a contractor is rare, we're the only case. You're aware that I latched onto your sister first. Of course I didn't look like the way I am now, I looked identical to your sister."_

_"Why did you survive?" Li yelled and struggled. Hei managed to stay on before he used a free hand and gently removed his mask off himself. Li looked at his mirror image and growled. A smile appeared on Hei's face, enjoying the fact that Li's emotions were stirring violently._

_"You're entertaining, you realise that?" Hei asked._

_"Where's Bai!?"_

_"Not even I know where Bai is," Hei told Li._

_"You were with her!" Li yelled as Hei slowly climbed off Li._

_"Bai was constantly in control and kept me on the leash without hesitation. I want to know what happened to her just as much as you do, how I got here is still a mystery to me," Hei told Li as he gently picked up Li and pulled the wire off him. Li spun for a little bit, vision spinning too. Hei watched in small amusement before he felt a fist collide with his face, Hei fell to the floor from the force. Hei looked at Li, astonished by his recent actions._

_"You only want to find out why you're stuck in my mind! That's all you care about! You're just a contractor conscious!" Li spat at Hei. Hei's rage was burning, fighting Li's burning rage. Hei much preferred to be in control but Li was correct, he didn't really want to be stuck with Li seeing how weaker he was compared to Bai...but then Li had his advantages. Hei glared at Li._

_"What are you then? An emotional teenager who's lost everything but a single hope that your sister is still alive?"_

_"I know she's alive!"_

_"When contractors came around, you feared Bai because of what she could do. You saw how Bai attacked a couple, you in the background. Why are you still after her?"_

_"Because she's all I have left!" Li yelled as tears started to fall down his face, he couldn't help it...she was his sister; nothing was going to change that. Li wipes his tears away from his eyes while glaring at Hei._

_"You'll do anything to find her, won't you?" Hei asked Li._

_"She's the most important thing in my life...She can't be dead!"_

_"If she is dead?" Hei asked._

_Slap._

_"She...can't...she can't be dead!" Li fell to his knees in front of Hei. Hei would love to punch Li from what he did before but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Li isn't as harsh as Bai was but that was an advantage. Li often let Hei off the leash a bit more but in return, Hei didn't take full control, he always has partial control. Normally when a person becomes a contractor, the contractor takes over and that's it. Dolls are beings which are refused by contractor ability._

_"Hope burns in your body, preventing me from taking complete control. Keep hope burning," Hei told Li._

Unwanted Illness – Chapter 2

November 11 gently placed his hand on Li's forehead. Li was burning up trying to fight off the infection causing chaos in his body. November 11 gently aided Li by laying him down. November 11 quickly searched around for Li's futon, it wasn't going to be comfortable sleeping on the solid ground. Once the futon was all ready, he gently lifted Li and placed him in the futon. Li snuggled into the futon. November 11 moved onto the issue with Li's temperature. Running into the kitchen and filling a bowl with cold water. While the bowl filled up with water, freezing the water wouldn't help but it'll keep it cooler. Finding the freezer, the ice cube tray was removed and emptied into the bowl.

"That should aid to water," November 11 told muttered before he grabbed a spare flannel and drenched it into the water. The water was cool enough to help keep the fever down. November 11 just hoped it worked. Brining the bowl over to Li and gently moved his head so that Li's looking up at the ceiling, squeezing out the water he gently placed it on Li's forehead. Doing all he could at the moment, November 11 sat back and waited.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Review time!

Hei: xHowlingWolfx - *Glares at FireCacodemon.* All FireCacodemon's favourite characters get some form of 'punishment'. Fun huh?

FireCacodemon: :3

Amber: Dear4Life - It did help. We hope this chapter was written better than the last chapter.

FireCacodemon: That's all we have. Love it? Hate it? Want more? Leave a review if you like, it really helps.

Hei: Bye readers.

Amber: Bye!


End file.
